Origin of Illness how Ukitake got sick
by Dark Magician Girl KKC
Summary: Okita Souji was dead & ill, but his swordsmans spirit was alive & well! A young soul reaper fresh from the academy sets is out to retreive him. Can Ukitake Jyuushiro bring him back to the Soul society? Find out! In this tale Origin of illness.2NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Things to know: 

I do not own Bleach or Peacemaker Kurogane.

This story takes place after Peacemaker Kurogane & the death of Okita.

Okita has a zanpatou already for the sake of the story, to make things more interesting. (don't ask how or why) My idea is that the original shinigami were all originally samurai. & the thoery of a sword being there soul transends to the after-life to become souls-slayers.  
This story takes place before Ukitake became captain of squad 13.

Ukitake's hair has not turned white yet.

& Unohana is not yet a captain either.

The story begins now

It was May 30th, the year was 1868 the first year of Meiji.

Jyuushiro Ukitake had just become a soul-reaper, Today his mission was to retrieve the soul of a recently departed man.

He was 25 years old, his name was Okita Souji. He had recently died of consumption.

Ukitake had heard that Okita's soul was restless wondered the streets of Edo, seeking to continue the ways of the shinsengumi.

He feared that Okita would become a hallow & attack the new government; thus disturbing the balance.

So, the young dark haired male set out to track him down.

Glancing down a street he spotted him. The ghost of a man who looked about his age. He had long purple hair & wore a white kimono.

He was very thin & at first glance looked like a women. He soul chane was still there, but detached & encroaching quickly.

Ukitake knew it must be him. "Okita! You are no longer of the living! Come with me to the Soul Society!" He called.

"Why should I!" barked Okita defiantly.

"Because you can rest in peace in a better place!" replied Ukitake.

"Never! I'm not done here!" He shouted. Then He began to cough.

"Your Soul still carries the illness of your body, come with me & be treated by squad 4!" Pleaded Ukitake.

"My work is not done, I am a warrior & I must fight for what I believe!" He stated before coughing again.

"Fine!" Said Ukitake. "If you will not come peacefully I shall take you by force." He drew his zanpaktou.

"So be it!" said Okita, drawing a sword from out of nowhere.

"A soul-slayer!" Gasped Ukitake. "It can't be!"

"I may be dead, but a sword is the soul of a warrior & my swordsmans spirit lives!" Hissed Okita with a wicked look on his face.

Ukitake backed up slightly. He's becoming more evil, like a hallow... I must defeat him quickly! Thought Ukitake.

They clashed swords over & over & over again.

The fight went on for what seemed like forever. Strikes, blocks, continuously.

Many times Okita had stopped to cough violently, but each time he managed to parry Jyuushiro's attempts at konsou.

Until finally Okita could fight no more. He collapsed on the ground coughing up blood. "I...sur...render..." He choked out.

"Good!" thought Ukitake, stamping Okita's forehead with the hilt of his sword.

He watched as Okita soul transformed into a butterfly & gentely fluttered away.

Breathing a sigh of relief Ukitake slumped down against a wall. Then suddenly his throat began to tickle. He coughed.

Must be the dust stirred by the battle he thought. After resting a bit he returned to the Soul Society.

upon returning, his thoughts wondered to Okita. He wondered how he was doing, & desided to visit him.

At squad 4 hospital he asked 3rd seat officer/nurse Unohana what room Okita was in.

"I'm very sorry, but you cannot visit him" she said.

"Why not?" asked Ukitake.

"Because he has tuberculosis" she answered. "It is very bad & highly contagious."

Ukitake sighed feeling disapointed. "Could you give him this for me?" He asked handing her a bag of candy. "I heard he likes sweets as much as I do"

"sure" said Unohana, taking it. "I'll give it to him when he's feeling better"

A few months had passed since the fight in Edo.

Okita had since regained some of his strength & been released from the hospital.

Ukitake overheard Shunsui & Urahara talking.

"I hear the new guy, has been receiving private lessons at the academy." Said Shunsui.

"Yeah, his names Okita. The guys real good, & they say he might get placed in a squad soon." said Urahara.

"Think he'll end up in a squad with one of us?" Asked Ukitake.

"I hope not" said Shunsui.

"why's that?" Asked Ukitake looking puzzled.

"Cuz he's still got that disease... & I hear it's catching." said Urahara peering out from under is hat.

Ukitake gulped.

"wonder what became of the guy who fought him" said Shunsui thinking aloud.

"Do you think he got sick?" He asked.

Ukitake coughed.

"Saaay Ukitake... you've been doing that alot lately..." said Urahara.

"doing what?" he asked nervously.

"coughing... we noticed you doing that after your last sparring match at the dojo.  
Are you feeling okay?" asked Shunsui.

"Uh... that... that's nothing... really! Just a little chest cold. I'm fine" he said coughing again.

Shunsui whispered something to Urahara, who disapered with a flash step.

"Where'd he go?" asked Ukitake.

"...home..." lied Shunsui.

"...wierd..." thought Ukitake.

Later that day, Ukitake met Unohana on his way home.

"I'd like to ask you a question" she said. "Urahara told me that you fought Okita a few months ago. Is that true?"

"Why yes!" Said Ukitake proudly. "He was an expert swordsman & he put up quite a fight."

"Did you get near him when he coughed?" She asked.

"I'm afraid it was the only time he gave me an opening" Said Ukitake sweating alittle. "I didn't want to, but..." he broke off coughing. "each time he stopped coughing he" Ukitake coughed again. "he was on gaurd & attacking again..."

Unohana eyed him worriedly.

"Oh this? Don't look so concerend Unohana! It's just a cold I felt fine after the fight with Okita" Said Ukitake smiling.

"Um... I don't think it's just a cold..." said Unohana, feeling his forehead (it felt warm). TB can take a while to show up you'd best get checked.

Ukitake fallowed her to squad 4 hostpital.

She took him to a room to be tested.

"Will it hurt?" he asked, watching her ready a needle.

"Just alittle." she said, poking it into him. "By tomorrow we will know if you have the disease."

After night of fevers & coughing Ukitake returned to squad 4, feeling a bit worse then before.

"Alright then, lets take a look." said Unohana, pushing back Ukitake's long black sleeve. "hmm..." she said grimly.

"How is it?" asked Ukitake.

"It's swelled." she replied.

"Swell! I'm so glad!" Said Ukitake gleefully.

"Not swell! SWELLED!" she corrected. "It means your infected & going to be verry sick. & I'm afraid there isn't a cure yet."

"What!?!" gasped Ukitake, going into a coughing fit.

"It's okay..." she comforted, gently rubbing Ukitake's back. "You can still be a soul reaper, if you avoid close contact with others, take your medicine & come to me for treatments. How dose that sound?" She asked.

"swell..." he replied hoarsely. "...just... swell..."

In the future/present:

Ukitake hair turned white, & he eventually went on to lead squad 13.

Unohana became lieutenant then captain of squad 4.

& Okita Souji became the 5th seat officer of Ukitake's squad. (but like Ukitake he was often incapacitated by illness & did not see much action)

Since joining Okita has mastered shikai, but has not yet achieved bankai. (his swords spirit form is that of a wolf)


	2. Chapter 2

Ukitake was shocked by the news he had just received. He had tuberculosis now & didn't know what to think or do.

Then his thoughts wondered back to Okita, the one he had gotten it from. He wasn't mad though... How could he be mad.

Surely it wasn't Okita's fault... thought Ukitake "the poor guy couldn't help but cough" the thought stirred a small tickle in his chest.

After coughing, he thought to himself... "hmm... if I'm sick & Okita's sick couldn't do any harm to visit him now!"

It was decided, he left the Squad 4 Hospital & set out to find Okita.

"Wait!!!" Called a Unohana. "You forgot your medicine!!!" She yelled, (holding up a bag) but it was too late...Ukitake was gone.

Ukitake entered the dojo he'd heard Okita was training at.

"Is Okita Souji here?" he asked

"No" said his sensei. "I'm afraid Okita is not feeling well today" he said grimly.

"oh..."said Ukitake, frowning alittle. "May I go see him anyway? ... I know he's contagious, but..." Ukitake coughed (making sure to cover his mouth as he did so) "I already caught it from him" he continued.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt, fallow me." he said.

Ukitake fallowed him to were Okita was staying.

Entering quietly, he looked around. He spotted futon on the floor covered in blankets, underneath the blankets he could see Okita's head poking out.

His eyes were closed, but he looked restless.

Stifling his erge to cough, Ukitake watched him sleep & listened as he breathed.

He could hear wheezes & rattles as Okita struggled to breathe. Then something gurgled & Okita woke up coughing.

Ukitake swallowed his own cough in shock.

Okita felt around reaching for something.

Ukitake spotted a bloody handkerchief near the bed & handed it to him.

Okita took it & coughed into it. "thanks.." he choked out shackily... "who... are... you?" he asked, coughing again.

"Jyuushiro Ukitake" he answered.

"you... your... that... guy..." he said weakly taking a shaky breath.

"yes, the one who fought you... don't talk... just rest" he said.

Okita gave into another coughing fit. "you...should...go..." he said, spitting up some blood. "you... might... catch..." he coughed some more.

Ukitake coughed alittle too. "it's okay" he said. "I already caught it from you... back when we fought..."

Okita looked apologetic.

"No, it's okay... you don't need to feel sorry." he said, smiling softly.

After staying with him a bit more Ukitake went home.

He thought about Okita, he was in pretty bad shape that day. "I wonder I'll be that bad" he thought to himself.

Ukitake layed down & tried not to think about it, but he didn't feel well.

However, it wasn't just his thoughts. He tossed & turned & coughed.

Then feeling chilled he pulled the covers tightly around himself...

only to throw them off later feeling soaked with sweat.

Feeling the cold air on his sweaty skin he shivered & pulled them back on.

He continued throwing the covers off & on, as he tossed & turned & coughed.

He finally settled to sleeping with half the covers & fell asleep exausted.

He woke up coughing & still feeling tired.

He wondered if he looked as bad as he felt.

When he looked in the mirror, he gasped & choked on some phlgem.

-His hair had turned white over night-

he spat out the phlegm & noticed a small splattering of blood.

Feeling worried he went to Squad 4

Unohana was shocked at the site of him (with his white hair), but kept her composure.

She checked Ukitake's temperature & listned to his lungs.

"how am I?" he asked.

"You've gotten worse" she said. "Your running a fever & your lungs have gotten more congested.  
You might have done better if you had taken your medicine home with you" She said, holding up the bag it was in.  
"Though I do wonder how you got worse so fast... where did you run off to before you went home?"She questioned feeling concerned.

"to Okita's"said Ukitake, a little short of breath. 

"hmm you went to see Okita..." she said. "it could be you picked up some more of his germs & made yourself worse... I recomend not spending to much time around him when he's symptomatic" she cautionted.

Ukitake frowned alittle "uhh... what about my white hair he asked?"

"I suppose it was brought on by the stress of your illness." She said.

"It's a rare reaction, but people's bodies react in different ways. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about"said Unohana sweetly.  
"besides I think it looks good on you shirou-chan"she added with a smile, brushing back his short white hair.

"shirou-chan" I like that, thought Ukitake.

Unohana made Ukitake some tea with herbs like those in the bag she had given him. "drink this, it will lower your fever & cut your cough." She said, handing it to Ukitake.

Ukitake drank it slowly.

After resting a bit at squad 4 hospital he went home 


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Okita dropped in for a surprise visit.

"Ukitake-Sama!!!" he squealed glomping him. "What did you do to your hair?" He asked.

"nothing... it just turned-" Ukitake coughed a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry!" said Okita loosening his grip.

"no... it's alright..." said Ukitake taking in a breath.

"Your hair looks nice that color. I wish mine would turn actually... white hair would pretty at this length" He said, smiling & twerling his hair. 

Ukitake nodded. "you seem well" he said to Okita.

Okita smiled with a sad look in his eyes. "it probably won't last though" he said, sighing a bit. "The medicine they have at squad 4 works good, but it's not a cure. We'll probably have our good days & bad" he said.

"Good days & bad" he reapeted. He looked a bit sad rembering the time he had seen Okita having a bad day.

"it's ok!" Said Okita, smiling. "we'll get through this together" he said, handing Ukitake a bag of candy.

"for me" he asked, with a smile.

"it's for visiting me & giving me candy when I wasn't feeling well" he said.

Ukitake popped a candy into his mouth. "I heard you archived shikai" he said, sucking on the candy.

"Oh, I did!" said Okita proudly. "I've trained & fought as a swordsman since I was 9, but this is really something else!" He exclaimed.

"Yes... I suppose it is..." agreed Ukitake, remembering the first time he archived shikai.

"I love being a soul reaper!" He said cheerfully. "I just wish I didn't have to wear black, it such a dreary color" he said making a funny face. "you should have seen the hallow I killed yesterday!" he bragged. "it was so big it-" he broke off coughing for a bit.

"are you Ok?" asked Ukitake.

"I'm fine" said Okita. "it wasn't that bad... the cough I mean... but the hallow was real nasty! um... Would you like see my shikai?" he asked. "I could show you & then we could spar" he added.

"Um... sure" said Ukitake. "Could this be the same Okita?" he wondered, as He fallowed him to the dojo.

When they got there, Okita drew his sword. "Run Okami no Mibu!" He called. A white wolf appeared before him.

The wolf moved gracefully directed by the movements of Okita's sword. It ran with such swiftness it seem to fly.

As Okita guided it, it leapt & a tore threw training dummies, then ran about the dojo.

Ukitake watched breathlessly as it ran, not just the floors, but up the walls & onto the celing. He had to fight the erge to cough. (or Okita might not spar with him. He haden't spared in quite a while & was looking farward to it)

Okita finished with rotation & a thrust of his sword. The wolf howled & fliped in the air then dashed & lunged forward. He sheathed his sword & it disapeared.

Okita panted heavily for a bit, then cleared his throat. "are you ready?" he asked, picking up a boken with a serious look on his face. 

Ukitake nodded, & picked one up himself.

"You should be careful... I'm a dangerous person" said Okita, with a determined look on his face.

"I know that" replied Ukitake, with equel demermination.

Then they sparred with a ferocity that rivaled their first fight, but they ended in a stalemate.

They both jumped back ready to charge again, but at that moment... Okita began to cough up blood!

Ukitake stopped & fallowed coughing violently.

"Uh oh..." said Ukitake, choking a bit "this...isn't...good..." he coughed some more & spat blood onto the floor.

They both felt weak from coughing & fighting.

Okita crawled toward Ukitake, & Ukitake crawled tword him. They each put an arm on each others shoulder, then leaning on their wooden swords... they stood!

"You think... we can make it...?" asked Ukitake, coughing & struggling for breath.

"I can... if... you... can..." said Okita, doing the same.

Together they walked slowly threw the seireitei, headed for squad 4 hospital.

People were starring, but Okita & Ukitake didn't care.

Then they met up with Shunsui.

"Hey Ukitake, Okita! how much sake have you guys had?" he asked!

"not... drunk... tuberculosis" choked Ukitake, breaking into a fit.

"need... hospital" Okita wheezed, trying to hold him up.

Shunsui looked worried "let me help!" he offered.

"don't... you'll get sick" said Ukitake.

Okita coughed some blood into a handkerchief.

Watching, Shunsui got an idea. He took his own a clean hankercheif, then he put it over is mouth & tied it on. (like a badana wearing bandit)  
"I won't get sick if I wear this" he said, somewhat muffled.

Okita & Ukitake leaned on Shunsui & they continued onward. They got many more stares; & a few suspicious looks, but didn't care.

When they arrived, Okita & Ukitake were taken to a room with two beds & layed down to rest.

Unohana asked Shusui how they got into such bad shape.

"They told me that had been sparring" said Shunsui.

After they had rested a bit Unohana came in. "It seems the two of you have over exerted yourselves" she said.

"...Over...exerted...?" asked Ukitake.

"yes. she answered. "Being sick, You need to know the limits of what your bodies can take.  
You must pay attention to your breathing & the feel & sound of your coughs." "For example, how were you feeling before the sparring match?" She asked.

"I was feeling... a little tired...& out of breath" said Okita, coughing a bit.

"I was feeling a bit sick... & I had been holding back...a cough..." said Ukitake, wheazing.

Unohana shook her head.

(time jump)

Sometime later, (when they both were feeling better) Okita & Ukitake went back to the dojo.

"well lets find our limits." Said Okita, picking up a boken.

Ukitake grabbed one as well.

Together they practiced sword forms they had learned at the academy. (blocks, strikes, & movements, in various orders)

After going threw them Okita stopped to catch his breath. (remembering what Unohana told him) He relaxed & felt each breath he took.  
(they felt tense & uneven) When he tried taking a deeper breathe he suddered & coughed alittle.

"You should rest." said Ukitake.

Okita nodded & sat down to rest.

Ukitake continued, but a in few minutes he stopped as well.

He wheezed & coughed a bit. Feeling an ache in his lungs he sat down next to Okita to rest.

"It seems I can last... 10 minutes... & you can go... about 15...' said Okita.

"it's okay... Okita" said Ukitake. "you've been sick longer..."

Okita sighed...

After resting a bit, they went to Okita's place for tea.

Ukitake & Okita have been friends eversince. Although they sledom spar, they still get together for tea sometimes. 


End file.
